Son Goku (Main Timeline)
|-|Kid Goku= |-|Great Ape Goku= |-|Teen Goku= |-|Base= |-|Kaio-ken= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Kid Goku= |-|Super Saiyan= |-|Super Saiyan 2= |-|Super Saiyan 3= |-|Golden Great Ape= |-|Super Saiyan 4= |-|Base= |-|SSJ1= |-|SSJ2= |-|SSJ3= |-|SSJG= |-|SSJB= |-|Ultra Instinct -Sign-= |-|Ultra Instinct= Biography Son Goku is the main protagonist of the Dragon Ball metaseries. A Saiyan, sent to Earth as a baby with the mission to destroy it, Goku became a kind-hearted boy after he bumped his head and was adopted by Grandpa Gohan. Left living alone after his grandfather's death, when Goku bumps into Bulma on her search for the Dragon Balls, he starts on a quest that would take him across the planet and make him perhaps the greatest martial artist his world had ever known. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, High 8-C as an Oozaru | 8-C, higher as an Oozaru | High 8-C | 8-B | 8-B | Low 5-B | 5-B | 5-A | High 5-A. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | High 5-A, higher with Kaio-Ken | Low 4-C, 4-B with Kaio-ken and as a False Super Saiyan | High 4-C, 4-B with Kaio-ken, the Spirit Bomb and Super Saiyan | 4-B, higher with Super Saiyan | 4-B, higher as Full Power Super Saiyan | 4-A, higher with Super Saiyan Forms, 3-C as Super Saiyan 3, higher with Dragon Fist | 3-C, 3-B with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 | 3-C, 3-B with Super Saiyan transformations, 3-B with Dragon Fist, 3-A with Universal Spirit Bomb | 3-B | 3-B, 3-A with Dragon Fist | 3-C | 3-A | 3-A | 3-A, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Low 2-C | High 3-A, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Low 2-C Name: Son Goku, Kakarot Origin: Dragon Ball Age: 12 - 54 Gender: Male Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Master Martial Artist, Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Ki Manipulation, Ki Sensing, Enhanced Senses, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Pressure Point Strikes, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance, Reactive Power Level, Afterimage Creation, Power Mimicry, Energy / Ki Absorption, Light Manipulation, Portal Creation, Reactive Evolution, Fusionism, Longevity, Non-Physical Interaction, Regeneration, Telekinesis, Telepathy, Teleportation, Dimensional Travel, Statistics Amplification, Rage Power, Transformation, Fire Breath, Large Size, Healing, Precognition, Sealing, Summoning, Matter Destruction, Soul Destruction, Instinctive Reaction, Heat Generation, Danmaku, Paralysis Inducement, Power Nullification, Adapted to Gravity, Resistance to Sleep Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Heat Manipulation, Paralysis, Extrasensory Perception, Time Stop, Existence Erasure, Empathic Manipulation, Heat, and Electricity Attack Potency: Wall level (Can smash apart wood, crush boulders in his hands, destroy cars, and defeat Yamcha), Large Building level as an Oozaru (Destroyed Pilaf's castle) | Building level (Fought and defeated Nam), higher as an Oozaru | Large Building level (Defeated General Blue, who survived his plane crashing into a mountain at high speeds) | City Block level (Easily defeated Tao Pai Pai, who was much stronger than General Blue) | City Block level (Fought on par with Tien) | Small Planet level (Comparable to King Piccolo, ultimately killing him by plowing through his torso) | Planet level (Fought evenly against and ultimately defeated Piccolo) | Large Planet level (On par with an early Piccolo, who obliterated the moon in an explosion capable of hurdling its remains at massively hypersonic speeds. Fought Raditz alongside Piccolo) | Dwarf Star level (Should be not that far to King Vegeta, who destroyed several planets in one blast in Toei's portrayal of Dragon Ball). Higher after King Kai's training (Easily defeated Nappa), even higher with the Kaio-ken (Which allows him to amplify all of his statistics up to four times the normal amount. Overpowered Vegeta with Kaio-ken x3, fired a Kamehameha that overpowered Vegeta's Garlick Gun, which was going to instantly obliterate the Earth when he went Kaio-ken x4) | Dwarf Star level (Stated in the guidebook of The World's Strongest to be slightly superior to a post Zenkai-Bardock whose power level was said to be nearly ten thousand. Easily defeated Recoome, Burter, and Jeice), higher with any level of Kaio-ken (Should be easily able to surpass Saiyan Saga Vegeta with even the normal Kaio-ken. Surpassed Ginyu in power, leading to him stealing his body) | Small Star level (Vastly stronger than he was when he took on Vegeta with the Kaio-ken x4, which was already close to this level), Solar System level with Kaio-ken (Can reach up to a 100 times boost with Kaio-ken without receiving any recoil damage) and as a False Super Saiyan (Gave a beating to Lord Slug) | Large Star level (Should be far superior to first form Frieza, who casually destroyed Planet Vegeta without even powering up. Stronger than Vegeta and Piccolo, and fought against a very casual Frieza in his final form), Solar System level with with Kaio-ken x10 and x20 (Somewhat comparable to 50% Freeza), the Spirit Bomb (Caused extensive damage to 50% Freeza), the Spirit Bomb (Badly injured Frieza), and as a Super Saiyan (Surpasses Freeza at his strongest. Punched away Freeza's 100% Death Ball, which vastly exceeded the power of his suppressed Death Ball that destroyed Namek. His Kamehameha matched and eventually exceeded Freeza's Nova Strike. Matched Frieza's full power and ultimately defeated him) | Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan (Much stronger than he was previously, easily blocked Trunks' slashes with his finger before becoming stronger for the confrontation with the androids. Took attacks from Meta-Cooler and even managed the help of Vegeta to destroy one, who is significantly stronger than 100% Frieza and his fifth form, should approaching the power of Super Saiyan Teen Broly) | Solar System level, higher as Full Power Super Saiyan (Stronger than a Restricted Super Saiyan Broly, who quickly destroyed entire sections of the Southern Galaxy. Fought against Perfect Cell and nearly killed him with his Instant Kamehameha, though Cell wasn't fighting at full power) | Multi-Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan Forms (As of the Buu Saga, superior to Cell Saga Gohan as a Super Saiyan 2, matched Majin Vegeta, his Super Saiyan 2 state could contend with a restrained version of Kid Buu, who gradually obliterated entire galaxies), Galaxy level as a Super Saiyan 3 (Shook the Afterlife in Fusion Reborn by merely transforming, and easily overpowered Innocent Buu as a Super Saiyan 3. His battle with Kid Buu was stated to have caused extensive damage to the Sacred World of the Kais, a planet the size of many galaxies. He said he could've defeated Kid Buu if he finished the fight quickly), higher with Dragon Fist (Instantly destroyed Hirudegarn) | Galaxy level (Can fight against Uub and General Rilldo, both of which are comparable to Kid Buu, who gradually destroyed a galaxy in the anime and scales to Goku's feat of shaking the Afterlife), Galaxy level+ with Super Saiyan (Is many times stronger than before, fought evenly with Meta-Rilldo), Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 (Even more powerful with higher transformations) | Galaxy level (Far stronger than before. Also performed a similar feat to his Fusion Reborn incarnation when he shook Hell while powering up from a heavily restrained state), Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan transformations (After the Baby Saga, he became so much stronger he surpassed Uub as a Super Saiyan), Multi-Galaxy level with Dragon Fist (Punched through Super 17, dealing serious damage to him), Universe level with Universal Spirit Bomb (Completely destroyed Omega Shenron) | Multi-Galaxy level (During the Baby Saga, he easily stomped Super Baby Vegeta 2 and kept up with him as a Golden Oozaru) | Multi-Galaxy level (After breaking his limits in the Shadow Dragon Saga, he kept up with Syn Shenron), Universe level with Dragon Fist (Severely harmed Omega Shenron, although it was combined with a 10x Kamehameha) | Galaxy level (Believed he could defeat Super Perfect Cell and possibly contend with Kid Buu with Super Saiyan alone) | Universe level (As a Super Saiyan God, fought with a suppressed Beerus, and their clash both shook and was about to destroy the universe from its edge. Absorbed Super Saiyan God's power and became even stronger. Managed to overcome Beerus' energy nullification as a Super Saiyan, which easily nullified energy capable of destroying the universe. Destroyed a superior amount of energy that was going to destroy the universe with a single punch in his base form. Later became much stronger by training with Whis and unlocking Super Saiyan Blue) | Universe level (Significantly grew in power over several years of training. Capable of enhancing his strength tenfold with Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10) | Universe level (Comparable to Vegeta at this time, who managed to dominate Super Saiyan Rosé Goku Black after training extensively. Stalemated a stronger Hit with just Super Saiyan Blue, without using Kaio-ken. Also capable of maintaining Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20), higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form (As a Completed Super Saiyan Blue, he can use all 100% of his power, and contended with Fusion Zamasu. Can enter a power stressed form similar to Kaio-ken for even more power), can ignore conventional durability with Hakai | Universe level+ (Traded blows with a heavily suppressed Jiren, and shook the whole World of Void with his Ki alone. While Jiren was holding back, he was repeatedly described as the strongest enemy that Universe 7 had ever faced) | High Universe level as a Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x20 (After breaking his limits by achieving Ultra Instinct -Sign- a second time, he managed to fight against Jiren, who was finally showing a hint of his full power), higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form (Was able to further pressure Jiren during their fight) | Universe level+ (Capable of contending with Jiren at full power even after Jiren broke his own limits, who is stronger than the God of Destruction of Universe 11, Belmod, who should be comparable to the likes of Champa and Beerus who were going to destroy Universe 7 & Universe 6 during their fight, and managed to defeat him after becoming enraged), should also be capable of Hakai Speed: Superhuman (In Chapter 2, Son Goku managed to react to and tag a pterodactyl, which can reach up to 67 miles per hour, 29.95 meters per second) | Superhuman (Master Roshi mentions that even pre-training, Goku should be able to run 100 meters in 5 seconds or in other words 20 meters per second) with Supersonic+ combat speed (Can keep up with Nam and moved at such speeds in their fight) | Superhuman with Supersonic+ combat speed | Hypersonic+ (Faster than Tao) | Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ | Massively Hypersonic+ (Dodged and outsped Piccolo's ki blasts) Relativistic (On par, if not slightly better than Piccolo, who can fire a beam to reach the moon in seconds. Dodged a blast from Raditz) | Relativistic (Far superior to that of BoZ Piccolo after King Kai's training, as he managed to defeat characters that easily defeated Piccolo, such as Nappa, casually dodged and blitzed Nappa), Speed of Light with Kaio-ken to FTL with Kaio-ken times 4 | FTL, higher with kaio-ken (Should be capable of taking on Turles and his henchmen with relative ease), FTL+ with Kaio-ken times 4 | Massively FTL, Massively FTL+ with Kaio-ken and as a False Super Saiyan (Managed to basically blitz Lord Slug) | Massively FTL, Massively FTL+ with various levels of Kaio-ken and as a Super Saiyan (Managed to escape the view of even King Kai, who was capable tracking Son Goku's spaceship without issue) | Massively FTL+ (Significantly faster than before, would likely put up a better fight against Frieza. Casually deflected Final Form Frieza's Death Beams, which should be far faster than his First Form Supernova), higher with Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan (Faster than 100% Frieza) | Massively FTL+ (Flew from Grand Kai's planet to Hell at a speed of roughly 2.45 quadrillion times FTL in his base form. Fought off Restricted Super Saiyan Broly in his base form, then tried to fight with LSSJ Broly in his Full Power Super Saiyan form. Can fight toe to toe with Perfect Cell) | Massively FTL+, higher with Super Saiyan Forms (Fought on almost equal grounds with Toei Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3, who was fast enough to travel through and destroy a galaxy) | Massively FTL+ (During the Otherworld Tournament Saga, his weaker base self traversed the afterlife at 2.45 quadrillion times FTL, and he is far superior now) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before) | Massively FTL+ (Easily blitzed Baby) | Massively FTL+ | Massively FTL+ (Should be at least as fast as before, and if Goku's beliefs are correct, should be at least somewhat comparable to the speeds he showed as a Super Saiyan 3 back in the Buu Saga) | Massively FTL+ (Fought with a suppressed Beerus, but still forced him to use more power than he could remember he has done in a long time, despite being able to fly through astronomical distances normally, who should be moving at least as fast as his casual flight speed) | Massively FTL+ (Outmatched Hit, until he powered up further. Much faster than before, can increase his speed tenfold using Super Saiyan Blue Kaio-ken x10. Easily blitzed Zamasu using Super Saiyan God) | Massively FTL+ (Much faster than before, stalemated Hit with just Super Saiyan Blue, without using Kaio-ken) | Massively FTL+(Managed to blitz a suppressed Jiren) | Massively FTL+ (Attacked Jiren before Toppo and Dyspo realized what had happened, and walked past Toppo's Justice Flash. Later on, he easily blitzed Kefla) | Massively FTL+ (After achieving the true Ultra Instinct, he was shown to be able to blitz a full powered Jiren) Lifting Strength: Class 5 (Lifted and throwed Bulma's Car), Class 100 as an Oozaru | Class 100 (Easily moved a large rock), higher as an Oozaru | Class 100 | Class 100, likely higher | Class G (Should be comparable to early Piccolo, who managed to lift an entire pyramid with his mind). Higher after King Kai training and with Kaio-ken | Class G (Significantly superior to a heavily restricted non-canon Frieza, who lifted up a massive rock which weighs about 12 million kilograms with extreme ease), higher with Kaio-ken and Super Saiyan | Class G, likely higher | Class G, likely much higher (Stronger than Maraikoh, who easily lifted a meteor) | Class G, likely far higher | Unknown (He was able to move with moderate difficulty in the so-called "pretty black hole" which sunk through katchi katchin, and later effortlessly moved in it as a Super Saiyan Blue. However katchi katchin has been broken by characters well below universal attack potency) Striking Strength: Wall Class, Large Building Class as an Oozaru | Building Class, higher as an Oozaru | Large Building Class | City Block Class | City Block Class | Small Planet Class | Planet Class | Large Planet Class | Dwarf Star Class. Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken | Dwarf Star Class, higher with Kaio-Ken | Small Star Class, Solar System Class with Kaio-ken and as a False Super Saiyan | Large Star Class, Solar System Class with Kaio-ken, the Spirit Bomb and Super Saiyan | Solar System Class, higher with Super Saiyan | Solar System Class, higher as Full Power Super Saiyan (Capable of hurting non-canon Cell as a Full Power Super Saiyan) | Multi-Solar System Class, higher with Super Saiyan Forms (Was able to fight on equal grounds with Toei Vegeta as a Super Saiyan 2), Galactic Class as Super Saiyan 3 (Traded blows with Toei Kid Buu), higher with Dragon Fist | Galactic, Galactic+ Class with Super Saiyan, Multi-Galactic Class with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 | Galactic Class, Multi-Galactic Class with Super Saiyan transformations, Multi-Galactic Class with Dragon Fist | Multi-Galactic Class | Multi-Galactic Class, Universal Class with Dragon Fist | Galactic Class | Universal level Class | Universal level Class | Universal level, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Universal+ Class | High Universal Class, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Universal+ Class Durability: Wall level, Large Building level as an Oozaru | Building level, higher as an Oozaru (Survived Roshi's full-power Kamehameha, though it knocked him out of the form) | Large Building level | City Block level | City Block level | Small Planet level (Is King Piccolo's equal) | Planet level (Tanked Piccolo's Hyper Explosive Demon Wave) | Large Planet level | Dwarf Star level (Can take hits from beings not that far to King Vegeta). Higher after King Kai's training, and even higher with Kaio-ken (Does not suffer any physical damage from the increased Striking Strength brought on by Kaio-ken) | Dwarf Star level, higher with Kaio-Ken | Small Star level (Took several beatings from Lord Slug), Solar System level with Kaio-ken and False Super Saiyan | Large Star level post-Zenkai, Solar System level with Kaio-ken x10, x20 and as a Super Saiyan (Tanked attacks from Frieza before he went 100%) | Solar System level, higher with Super Saiyan | Solar System level, higher as a Full Power Super Saiyan | Multi-Solar System level, higher as a Super Saiyan 2, Galaxy Class as a Super Saiyan 3 | Galaxy level, Galaxy level+ with Super Saiyan, Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan 2 and 3 | Galaxy level, Multi-Galaxy level with Super Saiyan transformations | Multi-Galaxy level | Multi-Galaxy level | Galaxy level | Universe level | Universe level | Universe level, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Universe level+ | High Universe level, higher with Completed Super Saiyan Blue and Power Stressed form | Universe level+ Stamina: Very high. Range: Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru and with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters as an Oozaru and with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Tens of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Hundreds of meters with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki blasts and attacks. | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki-blasts. (Comparable to Piccolo) | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki-blasts. (Should be far superior to Piccolo, who managed to fire a ki-blast from the Earth to the moon). Higher with kaio-ken (Should be at the very least comparable to King Vegeta, who notably destroyed three planets with a single blast) | Standard melee range. Planetary with ki-based attacks. | Standard melee range. At least Planetary with ki-based attacks. | Standard melee range. Stellar to Interplanetary with ki-based attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Interplanetary to Interstellar with ki-based attacks (Should be comparable to characters such as Broly. Universal with Instant Transmission (Has traveled from the Other World and King Kai's planet to Earth several times) | Standard melee range. Interstellar to Galactic with ki-based attacks (Comparable to Kid Buu as a Super Saiyan 3). Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range, tens of meters as an Oozaru. Galactic to Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. At least Galactic to Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. At least Intergalactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission. | Standard melee range. Galactic with ki blasts and attacks. Universal with Instant Transmission | Standard melee range, Universal with ki blasts, attacks (The shockwaves of his blows can travel across the entire universe), and Instant Transmission | Standard melee range. Extended Melee Range with Hakai. Universal with Instant Transmission. High Universal with ki blasts and attacks (Shook the infinitely large World of Void). Standard Equipment: Attack Ball, Battle Armor, Dragon Balls, Dragon Radar, Weighted Clothing, Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, Senzu Bean, Zeta Sword, Potara, Zen'ō Button Intelligence: Gifted. While he lacks knowledge when it comes to things that aren't related to fighting, Goku is a master of prodigal skill when it comes to martial arts, with years of experience fighting against powerful opponents with a plethora of abilities. His skill when it comes to combat and the usage of ki allows him to replicate other ki-based techniques after seeing them once, and he was the first to realize how much energy the Super Saiyan transformations unnecessarily drained. Despite this drawback, he was the first to master the Super Saiyan state, making it highly efficient. He is a genius in combat and is capable of devising new applications of his techniques on the fly, such as using Kamehameha with his feet. Additionally, in comparsion to his canon counterpart, he has significantly more experience in terms of combat. His intelligence allows him to predict the very movements of other skilled fighters even when they use Time Stop such as Hit. Before adapting to Hit's time stop, he was able to predict the movements he'd make in the 0.1 seconds of frozen time and react properly. Overcame his stamina weakness as a Super Sayian Blue with his intellect, by rapidly changing between Super Saiyan God and Blue. Mastered the Super Saiyan Blue transfromation in the middle of a fight against Fusion Zamasu. In addition, Goku has become the first mortal to master Ultra Instinct, a technique that even the Gods find difficult to learn, relying purely on his muscle memory and something "beyond" instinct to fight, no longer needing to consciously think to do so. Weaknesses: Initially, Goku can be weakened and put into intense pain if his tail is grabbed or removed, though he gets over this after the Red Ribbon Saga. At first, he cannot fly without the Flying Nimbus, but he learns how to fly before the 23rd Budokai. He needs a moon in order to transform and as an Oozaru, he becomes an animalistic berserker with no control over himself. Goku seeks strong opponents and will therefore allow his opponents to reach their full power for the sake of a good fight. Kaio-ken strains his body, causing him intense pain and exhaustion if he overuses it. He often drops his guard and leaves openings for his opponents whenever he gets distracted, lowering his durability. His Spirit Bomb requires a long charge up period, during which time he is vulnerable. He needs to locate a ki signature to teleport using Instant Transmission. The Mafuba requires a suitable container to seal the target into and drains a large amount of ki, the latter of which could kill him if he lacks sufficient ki. Given he can use kaio-ken x100, it is unlikely that most of the lesser levels of kaio-ken would do any extensive damage. Super Saiyan 3 drains his ki rapidly and will exhaust him within only a few minutes. Mastered Super Saiyan Blue heavily strains his body, resulting in him exploding, though he has trained this away. Ultra Instinct -Sign- is initially only temporary, and he cannot willingly enter the state, only entering it in response to being pushed to his limits. Once Goku exits the form, he is left exhausted. Goku's Ultra Instinct was initially imperfect, so it was harder for him to use it offensively, as he still held himself back by thinking out the best method of attack instead of intuiting what to do. Ultra Instinct only lasted seconds before reverting to his base form. In prolonged encounters, Goku's mastered Ultra Instinct form can spontaneously deactivate, draining Goku of most of his power. Key: Dragon Ball | Dragon Ball Z | Dragon Ball GT | Dragon Ball Super